Deux sucres
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: -C'est quoi ? -Du café. J'ai fait du café. -Tu ne fais jamais de café... -Je viens d'en faire, tu n'en veux pas ? -T'es pas forcé de continuer à t'excuser, tu sais... Johnlock. Se déroule au début de la saison 3.


_**Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sortent de la tête de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. L'univers dont s'inspire cette fic vient de la série créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat (BBC).**_

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque la bouilloire se mit à s'agiter sur son socle que Sherlock revint à la réalité. De la vapeur s'échappait du bec verseur. Il se saisit de la poignée de l'appareil et versa l'eau brûlante dans la théière avec détachement. Tandis que le thé infusait, il récupéra un plateau, y déposa mécaniquement deux tasses, la théière, le sucrier et des biscuits préparés par Mme Hudson avant de retourner dans le salon. Il portait un pantalon de jogging gris et un T-shirt blanc qui semblait trop large pour lui. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse, avant de servir les deux tasses, puis se laissa tomber sur son siège.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Résultat : John ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, comme il le lui avait subtilement fait remarquer.

L'appartement était désespérément vide.

Et pourtant, il pouvait sentir sa présence.

Chaque pièce, chaque objet avait gardé quelque chose de lui. La télévision contre laquelle il lançait parfois quelques remarques. Le bureau où il s'installait pour rédiger les articles de son blog. La table de la cuisine où ils ne mangeaient jamais ensemble, mais où il trouvait toujours la part qu'il lui avait laissée. Et puis son fauteuil, en face du sien... Ses mots, même, semblaient résonner contre les murs.

Oui, John Watson avait beau être parti, son fantôme continuait de hanter les lieux.

Sherlock se pencha en avant, se saisit de deux morceaux de sucres et les fit tomber sans conviction dans sa tasse, les observant fondre au fond de celle-ci avant de prendre sa cuillère pour mélanger sans énergie. Il allait pousser le sucrier vers l'autre côté de la table lorsqu'il se ravisa.

« - Tu ne prends pas de sucre, c'est vrai. » murmura-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit. Il releva les yeux. La deuxième tasse attendait patiemment d'être bue, des volutes de vapeur s'en échappant et se dissipant paresseusement dans l'air. Le fauteuil était vide. _Vide._ Cette vision lui noua la gorge, douloureusement. Il attrapa l'anse de sa tasse, l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres, se figea. Ses doigts tremblaient. Incapable de boire la moindre gorgée, il fixait le thé à l'intérieur de la tasse. Il pouvait y voir le reflet de son visage. Un visage émacié, fatigué, dont les pommettes saillantes semblaient prêtes à percer la peau. Des yeux ternes et cernés de noir, à demi dissimulés par des boucles sombres. Un teint pâle, _cadavérique_ diraient certains, qui pourrait presque luire dans l'obscurité comme une apparition fantomatique. _Un fantôme, hein..._ Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, son menton frissonnant par à-coups.

« - John... » gémit-il d'un ton plaintif, brisé.

Il échappa la tasse qui vint se fracasser sur le sol, explosant en dizaines de petits éclats, le tapis absorbant le thé encore chaud avec avidité. Sherlock se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme cherchant à conserver le maximum de chaleur possible. Il tremblait. Il avait froid, soudain.

« - John... John... » répétait-il inlassablement, des sanglots se mourant dans sa voix.

Il ne prenait conscience que maintenant de l'importance qu'avait pris John dans son existence. De ce que cela voulait réellement dire, « perdre un être cher ». Et de cette douleur, de cette blessure qui fait saigner tout à la fois le cœur et l'âme et dont on pense ne jamais pouvoir guérir un jour. On se demande même comment on peut seulement y _survivre_ , comment on peut encore respirer malgré cette boule dans la gorge, comment toute notre mécanique peut encore fonctionner, comment on peut encore bouger, se mouvoir, penser, avec cette brûlure qui nous dévore de l'intérieur jusqu'à nous calciner complètement et nous faire flétrir comme les pétales d'une fleur vouée à mourir. On n'imagine pas la vie continuer après _ça_ et pourtant elle se poursuit, avec ou sans nous, _avec ou sans lui._ Et cette idée était insupportable. _Insupportable._

Une vie sans John, ce n'était pas une vie. Sherlock ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais _c'est trop tard_ lui chuchotait une petite voix perfide au creux de l'oreille, _oui c'est trop tard._ _Tu as commis l'irréparable. Il ne te pardonnera jamais de lui avoir fait subir ça. Jamais !_ Sa respiration était saccadée tandis qu'il pleurait, les larmes roulant sans bruit le long de ses joues jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres. Salées. _Amères_. Prostré, le visage enfoui contre ses genoux, le grand et fier Sherlock Holmes avait l'air bien fragile en cet instant.

« - John... Reviens... Reviens, s'il te plaît... » chuchotait-il en boucle, comme une prière.

 _Je ne peux pas..._ Répondit une voix.

Sherlock releva brusquement la tête, le visage humide, les yeux rougis. Face à lui, sur le fauteuil, se trouvait John, silhouette familière, rassurante, apaisante. Celui-ci était légèrement penché en avant, mains croisées et le fixait avec un sourire doux et un regard compatissant comme celui qu'on offre aux enfants.

 _Je ne peux pas revenir et tu le sais très bien._ Continua-t-il.

Toujours replié sur lui-même dans son fauteuil, Sherlock le regardait d'un air halluciné et désespéré à la fois et même s'il savait très bien que John _ne pouvait pas_ être là, cela n'avait strictement aucune importance.

« - S'il te plaît, reviens... Juste, reviens. Je ferai des efforts pour améliorer tout ce que tu me reproches sans arrêt, c'est promis. Je ferai mieux que ça même, je... »

Sherlock s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit John remuer lentement la tête de droite à gauche d'un air contrit.

 _Je ne peux pas._ Répéta-t-il simplement.

Sherlock n'ajouta rien de plus. Sa voix semblait être restée piégée au fond de sa gorge. Il regarda simplement John saisir la tasse face à lui entre ses doigts, la porter à ses lèvres, en boire une gorgée et sourire, comme on regarde quelque chose que l'on désire ardemment, mais dont on sait qu'elle ne sera jamais nôtre.

 _Oh, tu y as pensé cette fois..._ Dit celui-ci d'un air attendri.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Il avait passé tant de temps à observer John, sa manière de parler, de bouger, ses mimiques, qu'il était sans doute, sans se vanter, celui qui connaissait _le mieux_ John, contrairement à ce que celui-ci pouvait penser ou insinuer. Il le connaissait tellement bien que son esprit était capable de recréer une image plus que réelle avec une conformité telle qu'il pouvait presque sentir son odeur dans ses narines comme s'il était _vraiment_ là.

 _Tu sais, Sherlock, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas revenir qu'on ne se verra plus..._ Poursuivit l'image de John sur le même ton, entre deux gorgées de thé.

Oh, Sherlock ne savait que trop bien ce que cela voulait dire, ce genre de phrases, de fausses promesses. D'abord on s'y tient, visites régulières et planifiées, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les entrevues s'espacent, sont de plus en plus courtes et finissent par disparaître complètement. A peine un appel de temps en temps, un simple sms et on n'est bientôt plus qu'un contact oublié dans le répertoire du téléphone. _Tout, mais pas ça._ Sherlock ne voulait surtout pas que John l'oublie. Ça le rendrait fou. Il replongerait. Et il ne voulait pas replonger. Non il ne voulait pas.

Tout comme il ne voulait pas voir John se lever et partir, le laisser seul une seconde fois, _une fois de trop_. Il aimait John, vraiment. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit vienne salir les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. C'est pourquoi il préféra se cacher, dissimuler son visage contre ses genoux, serrer les paupières pour ne plus voir cette illusion, ce mirage d'une époque peut-être à jamais révolue...

 _Sherlock..._ Résonna une voix, dans sa tête, comme un écho maintes fois répété et entendu.

...mais si cette vision lui était pénible, lui résister et l'ignorer l'était sans doute encore plus. Piégé, vaincu, irrémédiablement attiré, il releva la tête, yeux écarquillés et pupilles dilatées comme un drogué en plein trip, _mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était, au fond ?_ Face à lui, _John_ le regardait, le dévisageait même. Il avait reposé sa tasse sur la table basse et ses yeux bruns étaient fixés sur Sherlock, qui ne savait comment interpréter son regard, ce qu'il fallait y lire ou non. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne le pouvait pas. A quoi bon parler à une image ? C'était futile et inutile.

Muet, il tendit un bras hésitant vers _John_ et ses doigts tremblants vinrent effleurer son visage qui sembla s'effriter. Les contours se firent de moins en moins précis, se fondant les uns aux autres comme les tâches colorées d'une aquarelle. Un instant, Sherlock paniqua en voyant l'image de John se dissiper peu à peu comme la brume du matin, comme un rêve au lever du jour, puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide et il se retrouva face à l'évidence. Le siège était vide. Irréparablement vide. John était parti. Et il se retrouvait seul.

Devant lui, sur la table basse, une tasse de thé à moitié vide attendait d'être terminée.


End file.
